Forgive and Forget
by Christ's Daughter Shine
Summary: A girl is the reason Connect3 came together, then they left her in the dust and now after three years she finally comes back to Camp Rock. The guys want to make it up to her but she doesn't think she's ready to forgive and forget. But can Someone help her
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: The girl is an OC, obviously, and I hope y'all enjoy!  
**

* * *

A 12-year-old girl walked into the Camp Rock Opening Night Jam and scanned it for any familiar faces. She straightened out her pink spaghetti-strapped shirt up against he mini shorts with her black leggings, sighed, and put her head down.

"Victoria?" A voice scoffed. Her head shot up.

"Oh, hi Tess." Victoria mumbled.

"Yeah, and _why_ are you here?" Tess rudely asked.

"Uhm, I'm here because I can be?" She responded.

"Right, well..." She turned to her two peers, Ashley and Caitlyn.

"See you later?" Victoria offered.

"Hopefully not," Tess sneered. "Let's go girls."

"Right..." Victoria sighed turning around to watch Tess and her two "friends" walk off. "Of course."

She backed up a few steps and turned around to-SMACK! She collided with a brunette, bushy haired male, about the same age as her.

"I am so sorry!" Victoria apologized, looking across at him on the floor.

The boy stood up and offered his hand. "It wasn't your fault. I should be the one apologizing." He said with a smile.

She smiled and grabbed his waiting hand, pulling herself up. "No, you shouldn't be." She disagreed. "It really was my fault."

"No way, I-"

"Dude! You should so try this bean dip! It's ah-mazinggg!" An older brunette- almost black haired- male teenager exclaimed, suddenly appearing.

"I know! It's totally wicked!" Another- even older- male teenager agreed, also arriving from thin air.

"Oh, who's she?" the younger of the older two asked, just realizing she was there.

"Oh, right. Guys, this is... uh..." The Froboy went blank.

"Victoria, Victoria Murdock." She smiled, filling in, offering her hand.

"I'm Jason." the oldest one said, shaking her hand.

"Shane." The other one smiled, also shaking her hand.

"And, uhm... I'm... uh..." The youngest stuttered, rubbing the back of his neck.

Shane raised an eyebrow. "He's Nate."

"Right, I'm Nate," He smiled, taking his hand from behind his neck and shaking hers. Her hand, not her neck.

Victoria pulled her and back after receiving all their names and hand shakes, smiled and nodded. "Cool."

"So, Victoria, that's a cool name." Shane said.

She smiled, "Thanks."

"Do you have a nickname for it? Like, Vicki, Vick, Vicksters..."

Victoria laughed. "No, my friends call me Torrie.

The three boys nodded back.

"So are you guys gonna sing or something?" She asked.

"No!" Shane replied. "Are you?"

"Uhm, no." She laughed nervously. "I suck."

"Then why are you at this Camp?" Jason inquired.

"Dude..." Nate reprimanded him.

"What?" Jason shrugged.

"I'm sure you're great," Nate smiled, making her return it.

"No, not really." Torrie shrugged. "So why aren't you guys gonna sing?"

"Well, I can sing," Shane stated proudly. "I don't know about these losers." He pointed to the two on either side of him.

"Hey! I can sing _and_ play guitar!" Jason argued.

"Yeah, me too!" Nate agreed.

"Goodness, are you guys, like, brothers or something?" Torrie asked.

The three looked at each other and started chuckling. "No, we just met." Jason laughed.

"Seriously?" Torrie gaped in disbelief. "Because you guys fight like brothers and look related."

There was silence for a few seconds until Shane casually broke it. "Whatever." He shrugged. "the point is we probably don't sound good together. I mean, like, I know I sound _great_ but I dunno about us doing playing_ together._"

"Have you tried it?" Torrie interrupted before he could ramble on about how great he was.

"Well, no, but-"

"You don't know unless you try it." She grinned.

The boys grinned back. "Right," Nate agreed.

And thus, Connect 3 was born... Those four had a great summer together, hanging out, being crazy kids, but it all ended when the boys got a Contract and left poor Torrie hanging. Now four years later, that eleven, almost twelve year old, now fifteen, is finally returning to the Camp full of good and bad memories, good and bad people, and, little did she know, Connect 3.

* * *

**A/N: I know, I know... short _and_ stupid. But, I kinda like it... Sooooo.. tell me if I should continue. I know not many people like OC fics, but... oh well! JK! But, Please review! Thanks!**


	2. Connect 3

**A/N: Thanks so much to everyone for reviewing! Sorry it's taken me so long! Haha, seriously, it's been forever! Oh, btw, there's no couples in this, except for the already Smitchie. **Cesario

* * *

Torrie dropped her bags on her bed in a cabin that she shared with... no one...

She sighed and sat down. She was lucky enough to have come back to this Camp. Her parents couldn't afford it. But, luckily, they had a friend, Brown Cesar or something, that offered her parents for Torrie to come to the camp for free. Providing she helped in the areas were the camp needed volunteers. Of course she had no idea who Brown was or what she had to help with, but as long as she got into Camp Rock for free, she was fine.

After she unpacked she went exploring the Camp. She realized that a lot had changed in her four years of absence.

"Torrie!" a voice called out as she spun around.

"Caitlyn! Hey!" the two best friends embraced.

After Connect 3 got a contract, Tess kicked Caitlyn out of their group, because she had some ah-mazinggggg skillz, and Torrie and Caitlyn become best friends that summer. Then, when Caitlyn transfered to Torrie's school, they basically became attached at the hip.

"So where's Mitchie?" Torrie asked.

Caitlyn paused. "Uh... I.. don't know..." she said unconvincingly.

"Right," Torrie nodded, eyebrows raised.

Torrie had heard the story of last summer, about Mitchie. But, Caitlyn had left out and changed some details. Like, she changed Shane's name to Joe, and left out a very small, teeny-tiny detail... Connect 3 having been there!

"Well, I'm gonna go loo-"

"Stop! Please!" Mitchie's voice and laughter wafted through the trees.

Torrie jogged up to the dock and stopped dead in her tracks and gaped at what she saw. "Shane?"

Shane looked up from tickling Mitchie and opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out.

"Torrie!" Mitchie exclaimed, getting up and hugging her.

"Hey, Mitchie..." She hugged her back. "So.. uhm.. how do you know Shane?" She asked after they pulled apart.

Mitchie laughed. "Well, _actually_, I know..." She paused, smiling broadly, "Connect 3!" She let out a squeal. "Uh, Torrie? Are.. you okay?"

"Uhm.. just shocked!" She said, trying to sound happy. But not quite succeeding.

"Well, since Shane and I are dating and..." She looked at Torrie's confused face. Her voice lowered. "And didn't Caitlyn tell you?"

"Yeah, she did." Tears threatened to fall. "She just forgot that tiny detail." Torrie started walking off.

"Wait, Torrie." Mitchie pleaded.

Torrie shoved the tears away and turned around, a bit aggitated. "Yeah?"

"Why are you leaving?"

Torrie sighed. "I don't want to be near Shane. Or any of his stupid friends."

"Torrie-" Shane started apologetically.

"Wait, do you two know each other?" Mitchie asked.

"Yeah," Shane said.

"Wish we didn't..." Torrie mumbled.

"Why?" Mitchie questioned.

"Because!" Torrie's anger was rising. "Four summers ago him and his stupid little band befriended me, then left me in the dust!"

"That is _not_ what happened!" Shane's anger rising as well.

"Please, Shane!" She scoffed. "If it wasn't for me, Connect 3 wouldn't be around!"

"Well, look who thinks she's all high and mighty!"

"I didn't mean it like that!"

"Right. I'm sure you-"

Nate and Jason ran up. "Hey guys. We heard yelling and we came to- who's this?" Jason asked, interrupting Shane.

Torrie rolled her eyes and mumbled, "Typical."

"What'd you say?" Shane asked, obviously still angry.

"I said 'typical.'" Torrie replied, also angry. "It's typical that some 'big' rock stars would forget the person who first got them to play together!"

"Tor... Torrie?" Nate asked in disbelief.

"Yes," she sighed. "And now she's gone." she 180-ed and walked off.

"Torrie," Nate said, grabbing her arm and spinning her back around.

"What?" she asked, tears in her eyes.

"I... I'm..." Nate tried to find the right words.

"Sorry?" she suggested, not believing it. Nate nodded. "You?" she, again, scoffed. **(Why does she always have to?) **

"Yeah, is that so hard to believe?" Nate asked, getting angry.

"Actually, yes." Torrie responded, spinning on her heel and running away.

"Torrie!" Shane called out. Mitchie put her hand on his arm.

"Trust me, she'll need time to calm down." Mitchie said. "So, just to clear this up," she paused. "Torrie put together this band then you guys just.. _forgot_ about her?"

"Well-" Jason started.

"I really think that you guys need to apologize." Caitlyn interrupted him, receiving a glare from him. After seeing it she shrugged and mumbled, "Sorry."

"I already did!" Nate protested.

"Which she rejected," Jason pointed out. This time _Jason_ received a glare from _Nate_. "Sorry."

"Whatever, guys," Shane rolled his eyes. "The point is, she doesn't care if we're sorry or not, she wants revenge."

"Says who?" Caitlyn demanded. "Torrie may hold grudges but she never wants revenge! She's just been hurt badly! All credit going to you three."

"I dunno, Caitlyn, I'd have to agree with Shane there." Mitchie stated.

"Well, of course _you_ would, Mitchie." Caitlyn sneered. "He's your boyfriend!"

"Is someone jealous?" Mitchie inquired angrily.

"Jealous? Of _you_?" He let out a sarcastic chuckle. "Why? Because you have Shane as your boyfriend and you think the worst of Torrie? Tsh, whatever."

"I do NOT think the worst of Torrie!" Mitchie argued.

"Oh, yeah? What about -" Caitlyn was interrupted.

"HEY!!!" Nate shouted. "You guys need to stop! You're fighting isn't helping the situation, just making it worse!"

Everyone was pretty shocked at Nate's outburst. "He's right." Mitchie smiled, turning to Caitlyn. "I'm sorry."

"Me too." Caitlyn admitted as they shared a quick hug.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Torrie swung open her door. She buried her head in her pillow and cried. _Why is it so hard to forgive? And forget? Ugh! I want to, but this hurt... _She burst into some more tears. She suppressed hurt. Even though she cried, she never talked about it, never worked it out. She was now bitter, resentful.

* * *

**A/N: If anyone knows of another word for scoffed, please let me know in a review! pleeeaseeeee!! I'm so getting bored of that word! I know, short. I promise, the next one shall be longer! I PROMISE!  
**


End file.
